Still A Messy Problem
by Chibi Momo Productions
Summary: When Patty Lowell returns, she finds that absolutely nothing has changed. Rated for language.


Authors' Notes: Mom speaking! This is our first fic together, so, if it's not top-notch, cut us some slack. Find any glaring or not-so-glaring mistakes? Please let us know, and we'll fix it right away. Any adivce? Please tell us. Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer: The characters featured here belong to neither Chibi nor Momo, and are property of Capcom. If they were ours, then there would be much arguing between us, and then, one way or another, the yaoi fangirls would eventually be happy, much to the chagrin of Chibi.**

Enjoy! .

* * *

"Dante?" Morrison opened the door to the devil hunting shop. He didn't expect the white haired owner to be up and about, but he still sighed in annoyance when he found Dante, once again, asleep on the couch with a random magazine over his face. "Hey. Wake up."

All that emitted from behind the magazine was incoherent grumbling.

Sighing once more, Morrison kicked the couch. "Did you hear me, Dante?" The older male crossed his arms impatiently, "I've got another job for you."

More incoherent grumbling.

Morrison yanked the magazine off of the half-devil's face who, in turn, squinted against the light of the afternoon sun filtering through the windows. Exhaling loudly, Dante rubbed his face, waking himself up. "The hell do you want?"

Morrison looked at Dante with a irritated look on his face, "Well, it seems you don't want this job," he said, "I tell you, though, the money's enough to pay for all those damn bills you owe and still have some to keep for yourself."

Dante, being interested in Morrison's proposition, stood up to look around for Rebellion. "For heaven's sake, Dante," he grumbled, "since Patty left three years ago, this place has become so filthy." While Morrison stepped on an old pizza box laying on the floor, Dante was throwing junk around, tries to find Rebellion.

Outside the devil hunting shop a little girl with long blonde hair stood. "I'm back," she said as she looked up at the Devil May Cry sign on the front of the shop.

The little girl walked into the shop, finding that Dante was throwing magazines, bullets, and a boot about. Dante then closed in on the little girl. "Dante? What in the world are you doing?" Ignoring her, he then dug through the rubbish beside and under the little girl. He then picked her up, and the two stared at each other like adversaries from way back.

". . .Nope." Dante said bluntly and threw Patty over his shoulder.

"Dante--!" she screamed, and hurdled towards Morrison, who was looking at some magazine that Dante had laying around. A crash was heard, and the two soon found themselves on the ground.

"Patty!" Morrison, in shock, looked at Patty and she turned around to look at Dante's back, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Patty, now thirteen years old, glared at Dante with an angry, yet sad expression.

"I come back here, and this is the welcome I get?!" she cried, "It's no wonder you still don't have a woman around here." she said as she brushed the dirt off of her dress.

"Good grief," Dante grumbled, rummaging through more trash and whatnot, "will you be quiet for a few minutes? I'm trying to find something."

More garbage made its way over his shoulders and towards the older man and the girl. Patty rolled her eyes before glancing up to Morrison. "What is he looking for?"

"His sword."

"What?!" Patty whipped her head around to glare at Dante's back, "you don't even know where your sword is?!"

Dante thought about asking, 'which one', but bit his tongue, smirking, as he thought of the response to his dirty joke. He would, no doubt, get some of his hair pulled out. Or jumped on. Or something like that. He tossed a stack of pizza boxes behind him, one or two smacking into Patty's face.

She whined and said something about him being a 'pizza-freak', but he ignored it. Dante seriously thought about diving head-first into the piles of garbage, if only to find his beloved Rebellion.

Morrison then noticed that he was sitting on Rebellion "Dante, I found your sword."

Dante then looked to Morrison, who was trying to pick Rebellion off from the ground. "How much does this sword weigh?" the older man asked, trying to lift the sword

"Who knows.." Dante answered casually, and picked up the sword without any struggle. "Well, I'm off to do the damn job." He said, irritated, to Morrison and Patty.

Dante then kicked the door open again and the door went flying into some unknown place.

"I can now see why you've racked up quite a big debt." Morrison said to Dante as he walked out of the Devil May Cry shop.

"How high has his debt climbed up to, this time?" Patty asked Morrison

"Enough to buy seven cars."

Both of them sighed in pity.

Authors' Notes: Because he's just that hopeless. Momo speaking, again! Once again, if there's any mistakes or you have advice for us, please let us know. Reviews are requested, but not required!

Thank you!


End file.
